$(10-22i)+(22i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Explanation: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({10}{-22}i)+({22}i)&={10}{-22}i+{22}i \\\\ &={10} \end{aligned}$ Summary $({10}{-22}i)+({22}i)={10}$